


Furthest Thing

by JishytheFishy



Series: BDSM/Kink [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, he calls mickey 'kitten' like once idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JishytheFishy/pseuds/JishytheFishy
Summary: “Please, please, please,”By then, Mickey had been completely fucked out of his usual attitude, moulded into play dough that Ian would surely take advantage of. Big hands slid up Mickey's pale hips and his torso, Ian's thumbs rubbing Mickey’s nipples back and forth.“That's it, baby. You're doing so well.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first, like, three paragraphs all at once and then eventually wrote it into this. It's.. not great I don't think, though I also don't think it really constitutes for 'drabble' despite it being strewn together? idek - not proof-read either so oops sorry

Mickey bounced on Ian's lap, his head dropped back, moaning to the ceiling. He reached back to steady himself on Ian, hands just above the ginger’s knees, though his grip was barely-there and hardly helped. Basically, the only thing keeping him (mostly) upright was Ian's cock inside of him. 

“Please, please, please,”

By then, Mickey had been completely fucked out of his usual attitude, moulded into play dough that Ian would surely take advantage of. Big hands slid up Mickey's pale hips and his torso, Ian's thumbs rubbing Mickey’s nipples back and forth. 

“That's it, baby. You're doing so well.” Mickey panted and licked his dry lips at the praise, swallowing hard as he continued to push his body up and down on Ian’s dick. He nodded, whimpering and letting his head loll to the side. His mouth opened wide again, though nothing came out, and Ian could only wait patiently.

“What do you need, kitten?” Ian asked gently, and when only whimpers followed as a response, Ian roughly rocked his hips up and grabbed Mickey’s neck. “Use your words.” He spoke sternly, fingers flexing around the soft skin. 

“C-Come, gotta come. Hurts.” Mickey let out, staring at Ian with his most helpless expression. He hadn’t let Mickey come in days; only pumping him full and not giving Mickey his own release, then teasing him about it. Ian would brush his hand over Mickey’s crotch, or ‘accidentally’ rub up on him when they had laid down to sleep. He was fully intent on torturing Mickey until allowing him to come. 

“Ask nicely and maybe I’ll let you.” Ian purred, and then punched out an involuntary, loud groan as Mickey slammed his ass down onto Ian’s hips. 

“Let me come or I’ll split your dick in two.” Mickey growled, attempting to hold onto his regularly violent attitude, which Ian still saw straight past. He was still bound to Ian’s word; waiting for permission, despite what he threatened. 

Ian abruptly flipped them over, driving his hips into Mickey as roughly as he could, watching the man twist and clench and shout from above. “Ask nicely.” Ian huffed, biting into Mickey’s chest, and then sucking the spot. He moved to his boyfriend’s nipple, licking and sucking, panting in time with the loud sound of skin slapping onto skin. 

It took a few moments, but finally, Mickey was pushing back into Ian and shouting to the ceiling, “Please, please! I need to come, please - fuck - let me. Let me come.” His mouth went on by itself after that, babbling a nonsensical string of ‘please’’s and ‘gotta come’’s, all of which successfully drove Ian over the edge. He collapsed on Mickey as he came, emptying himself inside of the now-displeased raven-haired man. 

Even before he began to whine and grumble, he knew he wasn’t going to be allowed to come. Though, he was even more upset once Ian pulled away and sat up on his knees, then started prodding Mickey’s asshole, sticking a finger in and pulling down to separate the gaping hole. “Push it out. I want to see.” He commanded, eyes flicking up to Mickey’s face at the obvious disobedience. Ian repeated himself, voice becoming stern as his impatience grew. 

“Go fuck yourself. OW!” It happened swiftly; the defiance, and then a smack right onto Mickey’s hole. He clenched and squirmed, and then it all rushed out down his crack, and onto their freshly-washed sheets. “Cocksucker,” Mickey sighed, nearly immediately whining at the feeling of Ian’s lips and tongue on his cock, then sliding off with a pop and a wide grin. 

“I’ll gladly suck your cock… but you still can’t come.” 

Mickey was honestly going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are ALWAYS appreciated! Thank you for reading. <3 Send me kinks/prompts for this series in the comments, or at my tumblr: milkymilkov.tumblr.com


End file.
